bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Bullworth Vale
Old Bullworth Vale is a shopping and residential area in Bullworth. Geography and information Old Bullworth Vale is located in the northwest part of the Town of Bullworth. It is built on the side of a large hill. At the base of the hill several small businesses and a large outdoor shopping plaza can be found. Up on the hills is the residential area where the Preppies and their rich families live. The residential area seems to segregate itself, with the richest people living to the west, and the homes near the border of Bullworth Town being more middle class. There is also a large park with a basketball court, a gazebo and some other accommodations built on the hill. The southern end of Old Bullworth Vale borders on what appears to be an ocean inlet, complete with a sunken ship. There are a few islands out in the water, and a long beach along its shore. Locations in Old Bullworth Vale Aquaberry Outlet ::Main Article: Aquaberry Outlet The store that sells Aquaberry brand clothing, located in the north section of the Plaza. Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival ::Main article: Billy Crane's Traveling Carnival Located just southwest of Old Bullworth Vale, despite being named a traveling carnival, Billy Crane's appears to be a permanent fixture of the town of Bullworth. Beach House Main Article: Prep hideout An abandoned old Beach House with one floor. The beach house is one of the save houses that Jimmy can get after completing Prep Challenge. Boar Inn A small inn, located to the south of Old Bullworth Vale. Its name is a homonym for "boring". Bullworth Dam Bullworth Dam is a dam wall located in the far north west of the suburb. It is on the same road as the church, that road being the dirt track leading from the retirement home to Bullworth Town. Photography 4 requires the student to stand on the bridge directly in front of the dam wall and take a picture of it. Burgers Burgers is a burger joint in the business area of Old Bullworth Vale. Jimmy can't enter the restaurent though, nor can he order food from the drive-throu window. The menu of the restaurant can be seen by the drive-throu window as well as in the angle between the main road and the drive-throu lane. An errand can be found here, where all Jimmy has to do is deliver food to a few customers. Church and Graveyard Located at northeast of Old Bullworth Vale, it includes a cemetery and the Townies can be seen loitering there. There will also frequently be a random Non-Clique boy there, crying at one of the gravestones. At night, a priest says a prayer and preaches about the story of Noah's Ark. Jimmy has to take a picture of the church in Photography class. Also, at night, near the church and graveyard, a wolf can be heard howling in the distance. Dry Seaman Bar A bar, which is close to Shiny Bikes and the Boar Inn. In accordance with its nautical theme, there are oars and lifesavers attached to the front window. Like many businesses in Rockstar Games games, the name is a dirty double entendre. Easy Drugs A drug store that is just across the street from the Glass Jaw Boxing Club. This is one of two drug stores in Bullworth. Glass Jaw Boxing Club The Preppies have what appears to be exclusive use to a two-storey boxing gym in Old Bullworth Vale. On the ground floor is the gym, the second floor seemingly serving as a warm up area of sorts. A room containing boxing trophies and a wet bar are accessible via the stairs leading from the entrance. Many missions in Chapter 2 take place here. The gym's name in boxing terms means "weak chin". Happy Endings Retirement Home Set in the middle of the residential area of Old Bullworth Vale, the retirement home is home to a few elderly but well to do citizens. Trespassers are not allowed on the grounds, and the area is patrolled by the orderly Theo. There is a dry pond bed on the grounds with a bridge over it, and a Rubber band collectable under the bridge. Hattrick Manor Mr. Hattrick lives in the southwestern corner of the Old Bullworth Vale residential section, in a house that is comparable in size to the Spencer Estate. The house is two stories tall, and has a large lawn, complete with a greenhouse in the back yard and some shrubbery pots that are big enough to hide in. The front gate remains locked until the mission Glass House, during which Jimmy vandalizes the house and yard. After Glass House he can access the yard whenever he wants. The first floor of Hattrick Manor can be accessed via a glitch. The first floor has some solid objects and basic graphic textures. One of the rooms is furnished, this room can also be seen by looking in the front window. Most other rooms are empty, although one has an old fashioned stereo. A few portraits can be seen on the walls, but they all have the same texture as the "egged" portrait in the boys dorm. The furniture are merely textures, Jimmy can walk through them. Most of the walls are wood paneled, but a few are corrugated metal. The ceiling has the same hardwood slats texture as the floor. The second story of the house can be seen briefly as Jimmy falls through the roof when accessing the house, but the floor isn't solid. Some of the furniture and doors in the house are also simply textures. It is possible that early on in Bully's development a mission that involved breaking into the house itself was planned, but was cut from the game, possibly because of ratings issues. (although it is unlikely this is the reason the mission was cut, considering the other missions that involve breaking into places such as Panty Raid) Home-Made Ice Cream Home Made Ice Cream is an ice cream parlor to the south-west of Old Bullworth Vale. It is close to the carnival. Movie Theater A movie theater in the southern section of the plaza. Its current main feature is Sequel: The Movie, although posters for a movie called Creepy Watcher and Janitor Massacre can be seen on the walls. The missions Movie Tickets and Carnival Date starts from here. News, Cigarettes, Lies The only newspaper stand in Bullworth, run by Osbourne. It is located at the bottom of the hill joining the residential and commercial sections of Old Bullworth Vale. Jimmy starts his paper route here, after completing Last Minute Shopping. The Lookout A small lookout is located above the lighthouse on the hill behind it. The lookout has views of the carnival, the lighthouse and the city of Bullworth. Many students from Bullworth Academy come here to kiss. It is worth noting that The Lookout has very little police presence compared to the rest of Bullworth. It is likely that Jimmy will not be caught for using violence on females or little children, but men will attempt a citizen's arrest and bust the character automatically if hit. Ocean Inlet There is a small ocean inlet bordering the southern side of Old Bullworth Vale and the shore, with the docks in Blue Skies due east. Several rocky cliffs surround the inlet. A shipwreck can be found located near the Pirate Island. Pier/Boardwalk This is a small board walk that ends at a lookout. Various Adults can bee seen looking at the view and two errands, Pedro's, can be started here. Pirate Island An island out in the middle of the inlet. Most of it is rocky and inaccessible, but here is a small beach on the south side. Vance Medici hangs out there, dressed up in the pirate costume he wore for Halloween. Jimmy can beat him up and take his pirate's hat, but if he does Vance won't appear on the island anymore. The Plaza A large area cut off from traffic and paved in bricks rather than asphalt. It is the location of a number of attractions in Old Bullworth Vale, including the movie theater and the Aquaberry Outlet. Residential Area The northern part of Old Bullworth Vale is mainly residential. The wealthiest areas are in the west, and the sections to the east near Bullworth Town are more middle class. Three characters, Tad, Russell and Mr. Hattrick live up here. The Preppies can frequently be found loitering, and at night a lone Greaser can be found throwing eggs at the houses. Scuba Scuba, as the name suggests, is a store where you buy scuba gear for scuba diving (since there is a ocean inlet next to the town). It is located near Shin Jo. Shea Lewis A small cafe with an al fresco dining area, presumably belonging to the Vale Hotel. This is the site for Edna's date with Dr. Watts. Shin Jo A Japanese restuarent located near Home-Made Ice Cream. True to it's theme, it's signboard has a Japanese man holding chop-sticks with a red-and-white backround. It also has a advertising board which is a target of vandalism for the Preps. Shiny Bikes One of two Shiny Bikes stores in Bullworth. Vale Hotel The Vale Hotel is an hourly-rates hotel, near the Aquaberry Outlet. There is a climbable tree on its grounds. Yum Yum Market ''Main article: ''Yum Yum Market A local food mart located near the Glass Jaw Boxing Gym. It is also the only Yum Yum Market that doesn't have an interior that matches with the exterior. Like the one in Bullworth Town, this one is run by Mr. Oh.Spe Category:Bullworth Category:Locations